


Джульетта

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: We were both young when I first saw you.I close my eyes and the flashback starts:I'm standing thereOn a balcony in summer air.Taylor Swift
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	Джульетта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по ключу из твиттера OTP_Bot: Your OTP meeting on a balcony

Курфейрак дразнил Анжольраса роботом, потому что Анжольрас мог проснуться с утра после первого же будильника и, раскатав по узкому балкону коврик для йоги, встать в планку и простоять так три минуты подряд. Анжольрас не находил в этом ничего сложного: философы древности же как-то выживали без кофе по утрам, заменяя его зарядкой.  
Стоял май, и по утрам ещё было прохладно, и Анжольрас без удовольствия ступил на холодный, влажный от ночного тумана пол. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он встал в центр коврика и глубоко вдохнул сырой воздух. С его балкона было видно крыши и, в отдалении, зеленоватую дымку парка, но Анжольрас закрыл глаза. Этот пейзаж он видел каждое утро, кроме воскресений, когда он заменял йогу пробежкой, и не замечал в нём ничего особенного.  
Во время следующего вдоха он почувствовал запах кофе, а следом, спустя несколько приглушенных щелчков зажигалки и одно тихое ругательство, – табачный дым.  
Анжольрас нахмурился: он точно знал, что на этаже у него никто не курил, тем более, живущая в соседней квартире старушка. Вздохнув, он сошел с коврика и, перегнувшись через перила, заглянул на соседний балкон.  
Облокотившись о перила, там стоял невысокий, отталкивающе худой молодой человек в мятой рубашке. Его жёсткие тёмные волосы, собранные в такой же, как и у самого Анжольраса, куцый хвостик, перехваченный аптечной резинкой, казалось, не знали расчёски, а небритое лицо с непропорционально длинным носом, который явно был сломан хотя бы раз, выражало почти экстатический восторг. У левого локтя со шрамом, под которым начиналась татуировка, неуловимо напоминавшая принты из ikea и современное искусство одновременно, стояла кружка с кофе. Он во все глаза смотрел на зеленое пятно среди крыш, на чёрные точки птичьих тел в небе и пятьдесят оттенков серого в облаках, и, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг.  
– Вы не могли бы не курить? – кашлянув, сказал Анжольрас. – Курение убивает не только вас.  
– Жизнь вообще имеет летальный исход, – не поворачивая головы, ответил тот и демонстративно затянулся. Сигарета казалась слишком белой в его смуглых пальцах с обрезанными под корень ногтями и въевшимися пятнышками чего-то, краски или лака, на коже.  
– Это частная собственность... – начал Анжольрас, чувствуя, как в груди теплеет от раздражения.  
– Вызови полицию, – пожал плечами нарушитель его спокойствия, и кивнул на крыши: – Здесь отличный вид, полюбуемся все вместе.  
Он, наконец, повернулся к Анжольрасу и, оглядев его от растрёпанной макушки до покрытых пупырышками локтей, дёрнул краешком ассиметричного рта.  
– О, – почти беззвучно сказал он и едва не столкнул локтем кружку. – Отличный вид, – повторил он, но других слов у него, похоже, не нашлось, и Анжольрас, покачав головой, шагнул в свою квартиру и, выдернув из-под стола мусорное ведро, снова вышел на балкон.  
Перегнувшись через перила, он демонстративно протянул человеку на соседнем балконе мусорку:  
– Сначала затуши, – потребовал он у курящего, и тот, усмехнувшись, ткнул окурком в лужицу воды на одном из цветочных горшков мадам Леду, а потом опустил его в ведро Анжольраса. – Спасибо, – выпалил Анжольрас и, оставив ведро у двери, чтобы запах табака успел выветриться к концу его зарядки, вернулся на коврик.  
– Йога, ха?  
Анжольрас поднял голову, чувствуя, как и без того напряженные в планке мышцы живота начинает сводить от этого жеста. Человек с соседнего балкона, держась за прутья перил, просунул голову на его балкон и теперь с интересом смотрел на Анжольраса.  
– Помогает проснуться, – зачем-то ответил Анжольрас, опуская голову и пытаясь сосредоточиться на дыхании, как положено.  
– Кофе круче, чем собака мордой вниз.  
Зажмурившись, Анжольрас попытался проигнорировать эту реплику, но сконцентрироваться уже не получалось: одурительно пахло кофе, тянуло размокшим табаком из мусорного ведра, и ветер начал казаться слишком холодным.  
– Я Грантер, кстати, – сказал его сосед по балкону. – Помогаю старушке Леду кормить её кошек за крышу над головой без сумасшедших соседей, пока она навещает родственников. А ты – Анжольрас, она рассказывала, – Грантер хмыкнул, видимо, вспоминая, что мадам Леду ему говорила, и сопоставляя это с фразой про сумасшедших соседей. – Кофе?  
Он протянул Анжольрасу свою кружку, и Анжольрас замер в нерешительности. Вообще-то, он пообещал Комбеферу бросить пить кофе после того неловкого момента, включавшего в себя носовое кровотечение, тахикардию и аптечку Жоли, но зарядка, похоже, отменялась, а силы на сборы где-то надо было взять.  
– Я могу сварить тебе свежую порцию, – сказал Грантер, видя его замешательство. – Мой крепковат для простых смертных.  
– Иди ты, – проворчал Анжольрас и взял кружку из его рук, делая первый глоток. Кофе был вкусным: кисловатые нотки кенийского зерна хорошо сочетались с какими-то неуловимыми специями, и даже несмотря на то, что кофе чуть остыл, бодрил он лучше, чем то пойло, которое Анжольрас покупал в перерыве между парами. Когда он протянул кружку с остатками гущи на дне обратно Грантеру, в комнате запиликал его будильник, возвещавший окончание зарядки, и Анжольрас, нахмурившись, подхватил коврик с пола и шагнул к двери.  
– Завтра я сварю на двоих, – пообещал Грантер ему в спину, и Анжольрас невольно улыбнулся, когда он добавил. – И принесу свою пепельницу.


End file.
